


Finally

by Lady_Darkness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, RST, Still fluffy because it’s me, pwp with feels really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: A year after the fall, Hannibal and Will share a safe house in a remote village in Argentina. The physical attraction has been there since the night on the cliff, but neither Hannibal nor Will has found the courage to do anything about it. One morning, after Hannibal has come back smelling of women’s perfume, Will realises the impact their stubbornness has on both of them and decides to do something about it.





	Finally

Hannibal sat at the piano, his fingers moving elegantly over the keys. The song he was playing was gentle in its sadness, the melody bringing tears and memories closer to the surface. His eyes were closed and his head swayed gently with the flow of the music. His fingers kept moving over the keys with practiced ease, never missing a note, while he allowed his mind to roam free in his memory palace. He was a picture of quiet unhappiness, even if his facial expression didn’t give anything away. His shoulders slumped a bit, his head bent slightly to the side, he looked both as if he was gone too far in his memory palace to ever want to return and at the same time like a man who was desperate to finally find a home. The piece he was playing reflected this perfectly. 

The music wafted through the whole house, like the smell of breakfast most mornings, waking Will up from his slumber. He groaned when he got up from the couch in the living room, where he slept most nights. He didn’t bother to find a shirt and slowly made his way to the room where the music came from. The sight that greeted him when he arrived brought a smile to his face. 

Hannibal looked ethereal, sitting at the piano like that, the light enveloping him in what looked like a halo. He only wore a soft white shirt and loose pants, forgoing his usual waistcoat and jacket. His hair had grown out a little since they had made their escape. He’d stopped styling it so much so it lay against his face, soft and greyer than it had been when they first met. He had grown out his beard too, which made it more difficult for passers-by to recognize him in an instant. That beard made him look more like the vicious beast that lived inside of him, but somehow that only registered with Will. Most of the other inhabitants didn’t see anything but an older man trying to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life. They had no idea who they had in their midst. Ever since their departure from the US, Hannibal had looked and played the part perfectly, even in their own safe space. That may have been why he didn’t seem to notice the arrival of the other man.

Will came closer without making a sound, barefoot and dressed in nothing but low hanging pyjama pants. He didn’t believe Hannibal wouldn’t notice him, as the older man’s senses were notoriously well developed, but to Will’s surprise he didn’t seem to see nor smell him.  
Will stopped right behind Hannibal’s back, where he was sure he would no longer be undetected. Gently he placed his hand on the doctor’s shoulder, feeling the muscles flex with the movement of his arms and hands over the keys. Hannibal’s skin was warm to the touch, even through his thin shirt. Will gently caressed his shoulders, one hand sliding down his upper arm while the other found the way to his collarbone and adam’s apple. A soft sigh was the only response he got as Hannibal leaned his head against Will’s stomach, seeking more contact. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes for anything but pure desire. 

Hannibal had kept playing as he heard Will getting nearer. At the first touch of the other man’s hand on his shoulder he stopped, curious as to what he would do now. The attraction to Will’s mind had been there from their first meeting, and later he’d recognized the physical attraction for what it was as well. The events of the past years, including his incarceration in the BSHCI, hadn’t done anything to quell that feeling. He wanted the younger man, the former profiler, to be his, mind and body alike. He’d tried before, but that had resulted in him having to give himself up to the FBI because Will had totally and utterly rejected him. Three years he had waited before Will had finally shown up. It had been worth it. Slaying the Red Dragon together had forged their bond for eternity. There was no chance Will would turn his back on them again, not now he knew the feeling of immeasurable power that came with taking a life deserving to be extinguished. He stopped playing as he leaned into Will’s touch, his head touching the other man’s bare stomach. Those hands he had yearned for finally touched him like he had wanted them for all those years, with a gentleness that belied their capabilities. 

Will was capable of great cruelty, as he had aptly demonstrated in manipulating Hannibal into giving himself up. He was also capable of reading anyone and their needs, which made him an excellent lover when he put his mind to it. Over the last few years, with Molly, his sex drive had been as normal and average as she had needed, a good husband and father for his ready made family. He’d found himself enjoying intimacy, but something had been lacking between them. From the moment he’d seen Hannibal again, he had known what had been missing. For him to let go completely, he needed someone who saw him, who accepted all of him. Now he had just that, but he hadn’t done anything about it since they arrived in this place about three months ago. This was what he intended to change, right now.  
He leaned forwards, to increase the contact between Hannibal’s head and his own stomach. The older man’s hair tickled a little, but it felt feathery and soft when Will decided to trace his hands through it. A soft sigh escaped from Hannibal’s parted lips. He looked much the image of relief now with his eyes partly closed and his head against Will’s bare stomach. When he opened those amber eyes again, he found Will staring right back at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but a sound from Will made him reconsider. He just lay back and enjoyed the feel of Will’s hands against his body. They stroked and caressed his shoulders and upper back, slowly finding their way to his collarbone and his jaw again. At the touch of Will’s hand to his cheek he felt a jolt of electricity. 

Will enjoyed the feel of the soft but scratchy beard against his hand. He’d wanted to touch Hannibal ever since they’d arrived here. He had wondered what his skin would feel like compared to his own, or a woman’s. Now he took the chance he was given. After his final conversation with Bedelia, he’d been quite certain of Hannibal’s feelings toward him, but he hadn’t been able to put a name on his own. It was some sort of love, that much he knew. Even in the three years they’d been separated he’d felt the other man’s presence in his life, everywhere he went. He’d never been able to escape it, but he couldn’t say he had ever really wanted to.  
Bending over slightly, he traced his knuckles along Hannibal’s jaw, feeling his breath hitch. He brought his face closer, ghosting his lips over Hannibal’s ear. The sensation of stubble scraped over his cheek as Hannibal turned his head. A frisson went through both men at the same time as their lips finally touched. Sighing his relief, Will closed the distance between them by circling his arms around the other man. He opened his lips eagerly for Hannibal’s probing tongue. He felt the muscle slide into his mouth, licking at his teeth. This feeling ignited a spark both men were powerless against. Will felt his cock harden in his pants as Hannibal brushed it with his hips. A small moan escaped him at the touch, he wanted this more than anything. He wanted to belong to him, to be marked for eternity. 

In a flash move, Hannibal stood up, knocking over the chair. He turned around and took Will in his arms as he resumed the kiss. Pressing their bodies closer, he buried his hands in Will’s hair, softly stroking his curls. He wanted Will, had wanted him for quite some time, and now was the time. His hands slowly drew a path along the younger man’s back, caressing every part of it before dipping them into his waistband. 

Will’s breath hitched at the intimate touch. He hadn’t been touched like this since he left home, and even before that. Hiis urges had become stronger the more he had regained his strength. He’d never been a particularly sexual creature before, but Hannibal seemed to bring it all out in him. He felt possessive of the other man too. When Hannibal had come back from an errand a couple of days ago, he’d smelled of a woman’s perfume, and Will had almost lost it. He’d stormed out of the living room and hadn’t shown his face until this morning. This had finally forced them into action. Will let out a groan when Hannibal’s hand explored further down, gently sliding his hands along the curves of his ass. His nerves caught fire when Hannibal moved his mouth to his upper jaw, trailing small teasing kisses along it. He ended up licking and sucking Will’s neck like a thirsty desert traveler who finally tastes his first sip of water. 

Will pushed him back after a few long moments, his arousal too intense to bear. He held his hands on Hannibal’s chest to steady himself and breathed out.

“If you want this to go anywhere, give me a minute.”

Hannibal resumed his caresses along Will’s side, and took his lips in a blistering kiss. His impatience was obvious. He wanted this man, any way he could get him. He turned them around and pushed Will in the chaise longue, towering over him. Will fell back in one move, pulling Hannibal between his thighs and grinding the palm of his hand against the other man’s crotch. His eyes found Hannibal’s, pupils dilated in excitement. This was what they’d both been missing, what they had so desperately needed to seal their connection that had begun to build the first time they met. He brought his hand up and cupped Hannibal’s cheek, bringing them close for another searing kiss. 

“Don’t let me go, I won’t let you go again. Never again.” Will whispered in a shaky voice, deliberately maintaining eye contact so Hannibal would see he was being serious about this. He could feel his jealousy flare as he remembered two days earlier, but he knew that would no longer be an issue. If they finally gave in to this thing between each other, there would be no need for anyone else to be involved. They didn’t need anyone but one another. If only he’d seen that earlier, if only he’d realised Hannibal’s feelings were real, if only he’d believed the serial killer could not only fall in love, but love deeply as well. 

 

Hannibal’s eyes darkened as he sealed their mouths back together. He laced his fingers through Will’s curly hair, tugging his head back gently. 

“There was no one, Will, no one at all.” he breathed without being asked, clearly alluding at what had happened two days earlier. Hannibal had known something had to give before the tension between them could mount to impossibly high levels. Will’s attraction to him had been clear from the start, but he hadn’t made any attempts to initiate something more intimate. He pushed Will back on the chaise longue and placed soft kisses on his chest. He licked and kissed his way down until he reached the waistband of his pants. Will held his breath when he felt those soft pianist’s hands dip under it, searching for his erection. He slammed his head down when Hannibal curled his fingers around it and gave a small tug. Lifting his hips, he helped Hannibal pull down his pants. Hannibal’s eyes darkened with lust at the sight of Will’s cock. He licked his lips and gently kissed the leaking tip. Will let out a sound he’d never recognize as his own when Hannibal’s lips closed around his aching flesh and started sucking him. The beard felt a bit scratchy, but all it did was enhance the feeling that had been building inside of him since their lips had first met. Hannibal’s touch was gentle but firm, which made Will want to buck his hips and thrust in that delicious and dangerous mouth. He held back, focusing on keeping still and enjoying the feel of Hannibal’s lips on his most sensitive parts. Hannibal pulled his mouth away, looking up into Will’s blue eyes, that were now almost entirely black with arousal. Will moved his hands, grabbing Hannibal’s hair and guiding him back down. Hannibal placed another kiss on the tip and licked inside the slit, lapping up precome with his tongue before he dove down and took Will’s length almost completely. Will wanted to jump out of his skin at the intense sensation. He felt his orgasm start to build up deep inside his belly. That so familiar heat creeped up on him like a rolling wave, building up gently and washing over him. He carded his fingers through Hannibal’s hair and breathed harshly.

“I’m gonna come.”

Hannibal immediately ceased all action and waited until Will had calmed down, leaning back on his heels and enjoying the sight of that beautiful man, who’d been the bane of his existence for so long, trying to get himself back under control.

“No Will, no yet. You don’t get to come before I say,”he whispered in a husky voice, laced with want. “Come here,” he said while pulling the smaller man in his arms. They kissed passionately, holding on to each other for dear life, before Hannibal pushed Will back again, pulling his legs over his shoulders. He licked path from his perineum to the tip of his cock.

“I want to taste you, all of you.” Hannibal said before gently teasing one finger inside the cleft of Will’s ass. He massaged the sensitive skin softly, waiting until he felt Will relax into the touch. Then he spread his cheeks a bit and licked around his hole. Will’s eyes flew open, this was the first time anyone had ever done this for him. He felt overwhelmed as Hannibal continued to explore him, tears forming in his eyes but not quite falling yet. He looked down to see his lover’s soft greying hair between his legs. He pushed his hips down to feel more, craving the contact. Hannibal held him in place with his hands on the underside of his thighs. He kept licking every part of Will he could get his tongue on, enjoying the sounds the younger man made. His own cock painfully hard in his pants now, he pushed them down and moved up over Will’s body, aligning their cocks. As soon as Hannibal’s cock touched his, Will came with an intensity he’d never experienced before. His eyes held Hannibal’s as he kept coming, like it would never end. Their lips found each other in a tender kiss as Hannibal finished on him as well. 

Will pulled Hannibal on top of him, breathing in his scent and placing small kisses along his jaw and in his hair. He didn’t want to move away, he wanted to stay where he was, held comfortably by the man who had determined his life for the last seven years. Even when Hannibal had been in the BSHCI, he had been a part of Will’s life. No matter how much he had wanted to, he’d never been able to forget about him. His tactic had worked, Hannibal had given himself up, but Will hadn’t counted on the effect that it would have on him. For the first two years he’d fought against the part of him that had wanted to run away with the psychiatrist, and still wanted nothing more than to be with him, to be loved and understood. That part of him had realized Hannibal’s love for him was real, and it had rejoiced when Bedelia confirmed what it had always known. It had been the turning point for Will, he knew he couldn’t let either of them survive the encounter with the Dragon. He would stay with Hannibal forever, but it would be in death. Then he’d pulled both of them off that cliff, together, to ultimately end up here, in each other’s arms, like they had stood on the edge of the ocean. He didn’t know what the future would bring for them, but he knew they would face it together, blurred, as they were supposed to be.


End file.
